


Married in Vegas

by wlwdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cause I Said So, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz is a himbo, Eddie and Maddie are best friends, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a himbo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maddie is a good sister, getting married in vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwdiaz/pseuds/wlwdiaz
Summary: Buck. And Eddie. Were now married.Buck. And Eddie.Were married.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this story! Please let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!

Buck groaned softly, the aching sensation in his skull not easing up, his eyes feeling heavy. He threw a hand to his face gently, running it over his eyes, rubbing them to help work them open. The pounding in his skull felt like little pins and needles poking him relentlessly, never ceasing their movement.

Man, how drunk did he get last night?

He flung his free arm to his left, his fingers making contact with another body, his eyes shooting open.

He didn’t remember bringing anyone back to the hotel with him, especially not someone with this nice of muscles.

He moved his head slowly, eyes making contact with a mop of curly brown locks, his eyes widening.

He knew that hair, oh did he know that hair.

That was Eddie.

Laying next to him.

In bed.

Eddie was laying next to him in bed.

_Eddie was laying next to him in bed._

He sat up slowly, making sure not to disturb the man laying next to him, hands slowly moving the comforter off of him, a glint of silver catching his eye.

He looked down at his left hand, a silver band lay on his ring finger, a claim.

He had gotten married?!

He looked over at Eddie’s hands, seeing that his left one also bore a silver band, same finger.

That means…

They married each other.

Buck. And Eddie. Were now married.

Buck. And Eddie.

Were married.

_Holy fucking shit._

Buck stood slowly, walking himself to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub. He put his head in his hands, shaking his head a little, eyebrows furrowing. He tried to remember, he really did, but all he did was draw a blank, the memory of them getting hitched erased from his mind.

He wondered how it went down, who was there, where it was, and why they had done it. Maybe Hen had a video on her phone or something? He hoped so, cause he needed some answers, and he needed answers _now._ He found his phone, conveniently lying on the floor of the bathroom, his hand shooting out to grab it, using his thumb to unlock it. He went through his messages, lots and lots of drunk ones sent off to Maddie and a few of his friends from other places, some he hadn’t even talked to in years.

And then he opened his camera roll.

And there was a video of Buck getting down on one knee and proposing to Eddie, heart laid out in the open, Eddie nodding frantically, putting his hand out for the ring, Buck sloppily sliding it on, and suddenly….

Suddenly, they were kissing.

And damn, Buck wished that he could’ve remembered that.

Wait, no.

No.

This wasn’t… no.

He looked up at the door, the phone hanging loosely in his hand, the video playing on a loop, Buck’s eyes drawn to how open and vulnerable they both were, their eyes shining, big smiles on their faces.

He had seen Eddie smile like that once, and it was directed at him. But… he hadn’t seen it ever again, but here it was, for his eyes to see. He couldn’t believe it.

He pulled up his call log, finger landing on Maddie’s contact, and hitting the call button.

It rang twice before she picked up, her cheery voice ringing through.

“Well good morning, Evan. Or should I say Mr. Buckley-Diaz.” She joked, a smile could be heard through her voice.

“Hardy har har, you’re so funny,” He deadpanned. “Maddie… we… he and I?” He couldn’t really ask, not without spewing fifty questions, rapid fire.

“Oh, we were all surprised. I mean, I know we said to let loose this vacation, but we didn’t really think you two would let _that_ loose.” She chuckled and Buck hit his head against his hand, the smack ringing through the speaker.

“Buck, it’s really not that big of a deal…” she said, and Buck shook his head, groaning a little.

“It is… Maddie, we’re _married._ That’s like… huge.” Maddie snorted a little, shaking her head.

“You know you can just get a divorce, right? I can get you set up—” Buck let out a noise, shocking himself. “What?” She asked.

“I mean…. It’s… it’s not _that_ big, I guess…” He said, and he could just hear the eyebrow raise Maddie was giving him.

“Not just one minute ago, you were—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know… whatever. I mean… it just… won’t really change anything. I already stay over almost every night, and-and we act like a married couple, and… and Christopher already considers me his dad… so… I just… I should talk to Eddie. See what he has to say.” He concluded, and Maddie hummed along, making a noise of approval.

“Let me know how that goes, we’ll be waiting at the breakfast bar for you two.” And she hung up the phone, Buck left staring at it. He nodded a little, taking a deep breath and working himself up, giving himself a small pep talk.

“You can do it, it’s just Eddie… It’s just Eddie, your best friend… the man you married. Drunk. Fuck, I can’t do this.” He ran a hand down his face, scratching gently at the faint stubble he had going on, sighing.

He was going to have to talk to him one way or another, there was no denying that.

But, as it would seem, Eddie would do it for him, stumbling into the bathroom, eyes locked onto his ring finger.

“Dude… what the fuck did we do last night.” Buck let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Eddie was the one to start the conversation.

“We got drunk, I proposed, and we got married.”

And Eddie stared at him.

Shit, this wasn’t going to go well.

\-----------------------------

“So, we’re married now?” Eddie asked, staring at him from the other side of the bed.

“Yes.” Buck answered, nodding a little.

“Well… that’s… cool. Great.”

Buck blanched a little, staring at him.

“What?” He asked, and Eddie shrugged a little.

Clearly, he was still drunk.

“It’s… why don’t we talk about this later. We have an outing to get to.” Eddie said, pulling out his shirt and jeans, Buck just staring at him.

It started to really sink in again.

He and Eddie were now married.

He was now, officially, Evan “Buck” Buckley-Diaz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's chapter 2! Let me know what you think! Also, Maddie and Chimney being mentioned as Christopher's aunt and uncle? As they should be!

Eddie had avoided the conversation like the plague, bringing up other topics, finding different people to talk to every time that Buck tried to bring it up.

Maddie was the one to finally confront him on his bullshit, a raised eyebrow was all it took for Eddie to come apart at the seams.

“Look, Mad’s, I’m sorry, but I just don’t know what to even say, and I don’t really know what to do—I mean, we’re married now and that doesn’t really change anything but it’s not like he wants to or would ever want to stay married to me, and that brings me to my next point of me being a shit husband and a crappy father and he won’t—” He stopped to take a deep breath. “he won’t want to ever be around me ever again if he sees the way I am.”

Maddie just stared at him, a calculating gaze in her eye.

“You really think so?” She asked, and Eddie nodded.

“Well, yeah. You’ve met me.” He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world (it was to him).

Maddie tilted her head a little, squinting her eyes.

“It’s right in front of your face and you don’t even see it, Ed’s.” She said.

Eddie had only allowed her and Buck to use that nickname, Maddie becoming one of his best friends as the years went on, the both of them forming a bond. She was also Buck’s sister, so wherever he was, she was there as well.

Thank god her and Chimney finally got together. He didn’t know how long he was going to have to deal with the pining between the two of them.

“What?” He asked, completely baffled. Maddie chuckled slightly, linking their arms together and walking them to the bar where everyone else was waiting for them.

“You’ll figure it out eventually, Eddie. Now, buy me a shot and we’ll move on with our day, yeah?” She said, and Eddie snorted.

“Day drinking already, Mad’s?” He joked, and Maddie laughed, pushing him gently, unlinking their arms and making her way to Chimney, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Eddie waved his hand to the bartender, asking for something sweet but light, knowing they still had a full day ahead of him.

He leaned up against the counter of the bar, looking down at the ring on his finger, the silver band heavy against his skin. Two arms snaked around his waist, hands settling themselves on the bar, boxing him against the counter. He knew it was Buck, the identical ring sitting atop his finger.

“So, you done avoiding me now?” Buck asked, eyebrow raised at him through the mirror.

Eddie turned his body, chest to chest with Buck, leaning against the counter.

“I’m not avoiding _you_ , just the conversation.” Eddie said.

Buck huffed a little, a ghost of a smile crossing over his face.

“You tend to do that, Ed’s. It’s becoming a bad habit.” Eddie rolled his eyes, pushing Buck away gently, a smile forming.

“We can talk… later. When we’re not around everyone, okay?” He said, pushing his hair back, a strand falling out of place.

Buck followed it with his eyes, hand coming up and tucking the strand back gently, nodding.

“Kay… if that’s what you want…” He said, and Eddie nodded a little, knees becoming a little wobbly.

Their height difference wasn’t much, but it was enough for Eddie to love it so much more.

Eddie swallowed, moving past Buck gently, Buck right behind him, the large group of them walking out to the parking garage next to their hotel.

They were to stay two more days in Vegas, today was the day the whole group would go out together, the next two days were just for people to do whatever they wanted, whether that be stay in the hotel, go out, or do both. They just wanted at least another day to spend with one another.

Bobby and Athena took Hen and Karen in their car, leaving Buck and Eddie with Maddie and Chimney in theirs. Eddie pulled out the keys to the rental, but Buck swooped them up, winking at him and giving a smirk. Eddie raised an eyebrow but went with it, inserting himself into the passenger seat, moving it up slightly so that way Chimney had enough leg room.

Buck turned the key into the ignition, and put the car in gear, backing out of the space slowly, following after Bobby and Athena. Maddie and Eddie made small talk, her asking about Christopher’s schooling, asking Eddie to bring him over, she missed her little buddy, Chimney and Buck staying silent.

Speaking of Christopher, Eddie pulled out his phone and dialed up his Aunt Pepa, the line ringing for three rings, a crackling coming over the speaker.

“Edmundo!” she said cheerily, hearing Christopher’s happy giggle in the background.

“Tia! How’s it going there?” He asked, setting the phone in the junction between his neck and shoulder, rolling up the sleeves of his flannel, his tattoo peaking out.

“Oh, it’s excellent! Christopher does miss his father though, would you like to speak to him?”

“Yes, please.” He said, grabbing the phone in his hand again, a small smile forming.

He put the phone on speaker, that way everyone could say hello.

“Hi, dad!” Christopher yelled excitedly into the phone.

“Hi, Mijo!” he said back, encouraging everyone to speak up.

A chorus of ‘hey, Christopher!’ came through, Christopher gasping a little.

“Is Auntie Maddie there?” He asked excitedly, and Eddie laughed softly, and handed the phone to Maddie.

“Hi, bubs! Yes. Yes, he is. Yes, Uncle Chimney is here too! Yes, Buck’s driving, sweetheart. Okay, do you want me to tell your dad? Yes, I can tell Buck too. Oh, that’s perfect! Okay, sweetheart. I love you too. Here’s your dad again.” Maddie handed the phone back to Eddie, and Eddie put it against his ear.

“Hi, Mijo.” He said.

“Can I talk to Buck, dad?” Eddie nodded a little, handing it to Buck.

“It’s for you.” He said, and Buck looked away from traffic for a second to grab the phone and press it to his ear.

“Hey, superman! Yep! Of course we can…. Your dad and I will talk about it. Yes, you can steal my blanket. No, don’t take those ones, we were gonna work on those, remember?... Alright, I’ll see you when your dad and I get back, okay? Okay. I love you too. Alright.” Buck handed the phone back to Eddie, and Eddie spent the rest of the time talking to Christopher, Christopher telling Eddie about all the cool new projects he had started, and how much fun he was having in his class.

Buck pulled into the new parking garage, Eddie letting Chris know that he had to go now, but that they could talk later tonight.

“Alright, Mijo. I love you, and I’ll talk to you tonight, okay?” He said, and Christopher made a humming noise.

“Okay, dad. I love you!” Eddie said it once more, then hung up the phone, pocketing it, and unbuckling once Buck had parked.

“Alright, so, what’s on the agenda for the day?” He asked, untucking his shirt from his jeans, the breeze nice and soothing for a hot day like this.

Athena and Bobby pulled out their phones, reading off a few of the places they wanted to go and see, and places everyone else wanted to go and visit as well.

They all started walking towards their first destination, Eddie being stopped by a few women asking him for his number, and a few men as well. He declined all of them politely, letting them know he wasn’t that interested, but that he knows they’re probably lovely people.

He hated rejecting people, but it just felt wrong. And, you know, the whole married to Buck thing.

“Gonna have to show them you’re mine or something.” Buck said in his ear, a teasing tone coming through.

Eddie wondered, really, where this was coming from. Buck had never been like this with him. Ever. And he knows that Buck not even a few hours ago was freaking out slightly over Eddie and him being married.

Oh well, he’d go with it until it stopped.

Eddie looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

“And what did you have in mind?” Eddie asked, turning his body to the side so he didn’t run into the people walking the other way.

“Mmm… you don’t get to know.” Buck shrugged, and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” He laughed softly, stopping right behind Maddie, all of them looking up at the sky, someone in stilts, towering over all of them. “Holllyyyy shit.” He said, his head going so far back he stumbled back into Buck, Buck’s hands going on his waist.

Eddie flushed a little, pulling himself out of his grip gently, looking back up again, just not as far this time.

“This is so cool.” Buck uttered, and Eddie nodded his agreement.

Eddie just didn’t see Buck staring at him.

Eddie didn’t know how much Buck loved him.

He was gonna find out tonight though, when they had their talk.

He just didn’t know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's chapter 3! Let me know what you think! Also, a small Buck and Christopher moment next chapter, hope you'll enjoy!

They had a really fun day, Buck had observed. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and they were all enjoying themselves, even him.

But, that would come to a halt, Buck still had to talk to Eddie, and they still had to figure everything out with one another.

And Buck needed to bring up the fact that they kissed one another, and it was… Buck was sure it was amazing. Eddie seemed to be a good kisser, from what he had seen with others.

All of them made their way back to the parking garage, Buck walking behind with Maddie, the rest of them all in front, talking over one another. Buck’s focus was on Eddie though, looking over him, watching the way he fidgeted with the flannel around his waist, the way he ran his hands through his hair. Eddie was just… a god.

“You’ve got a bit of drool…” Maddie said, jokingly, wiping the fake drool from his mouth.

Buck swatted her hand away, laughing slightly.

“Yeah, well… have you seen him?” He asked, pointing weakly at Eddie. “God, I just… he’s so…”

Maddie laughed softly, linking their arms together. “You’re going to talk to him tonight, right?” She asked, and Buck nodded.

“When we get back to the hotel… and once we’re in our own rooms.” Maddie nodded a little, all of them reaching their designated cars.

Maddie and Chimney climbed in the back seat again, Eddie taking passenger, Buck taking driver. Buck was nervous, he wasn’t going to lie, but, he knew it would be okay. It was just Eddie, after all.

He drove behind Bobby and Athena’s car again, Eddie speaking quietly to Christopher on the phone. Buck looked over at him at a red light, a small smile across Eddie’s face as he encouraged Chris to continue talking about something that had interested him.

“Tell Aunt Pepa I’ll be home in a few days, okay? Let me ask Carla if she wants to do that, I’m sure she will, superman.” He said, a small chuckle coming out of him. “Yes, I’ll call Carla right after this, I promise.” Buck only looked away when a car horn honked at him.

He started driving again, his free hand fidgeting against the gear shaft. He looked over at Eddie one more time, Eddie’s eyes already giving him a side glance, his hand also fidgeting.

It was weird, the way their energy seemed to shift with one another. They had never done this before. Sure, they had the occasional hug, and maybe some occasional cuddles on the Diaz couch during movies, but never like _this_. Buck reached over, taking Eddie’s hand in his and squeezing it gently, Eddie doing the same thing back to him.

“So, Eddie. Christopher tells me you’re taking him to a space museum when you get back?” Maddie broke the silence in the car, Buck retreating his hand back, focusing on the task at hand.

“Oh, yeah. He’s been super into it lately and I have a day off on Tuesday, so I’m gonna call him out of school for a bit.” He said. Buck also had Tuesday off. “We’re bringing Buck with us, and he very insistently asked for Buck to come as well.” Buck felt his heart warm slightly, as he was starting to become even more integrated with the Diaz family.

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be tons of fun. He asked to come over for the weekend, said him and Uncle Chimney had a new experiment or something like that.” She said, a small smile on her face.

“Yes, me and the little man will be working hard all night long, do not disturb us while we work.” Chimney said, and Eddie laughed softly, looking so open, so free.

It was a good look, Buck decided.

He pulled into the parking garage, securing a spot near the doors so it was easier to get in and out of, everyone unbuckling and exiting the car, Eddie staying back to walk with Buck.

“You didn’t have to wait, Ed’s.” Buck said, looking at him, grabbing his jacket from the trunk. It may be hot during the day, but those hotel rooms get cold as shit during the night.

Eddie shrugged a little, suddenly looking smaller.

“I… wanted to stay behind. Walk with you.” He said, and Buck smiled a little, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

“We, um… we have to have that talk now.” Buck said, and Eddie nodded, jostling Buck’s arm slightly.

“Yeah, I know…” Eddie said, both of them entering the hotel, everyone saying good night to one another, Buck and Eddie heading off to the elevator.

“So, um… I have… a video from that night as well… when, you know… the stuff happened.” Buck said, and he wasn’t sure how to word it.

“We kissed, I remember that.” Eddie said, pressing the button to go up.

Buck stared at him.

“You, uh… you remember that?” Eddie nodded.

“I wasn’t like, totally shitfaced at that point, but after that, yeah.” Eddie said, leaning against the wall.

“Did… was… was it good? Did you like it?” Buck stumbled and Eddie chuckled softly, nodding.

“I did, a lot… I’m going to assume that you don’t remember it, though.” Eddie said, and Buck nodded, sadly.

“Wish I did…” He mumbled and Eddie stepped closer to him.

“You know… we could… do it again. I wouldn’t… be opposed. But, only if you want to, and are comfortable with doing so… if not I totally get it.” Eddie said, and Buck nodded quickly.

He just… needed Eddie.

“Please, just… here. Let me?” Buck asked, and Eddie nodded, letting his guard down.

Buck walked settled his hands on Eddie’s waist, squeezing gently, looking at Eddie.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The kiss was perfect, and everything Buck would expect it to be. Buck deepened it a bit, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle, Eddie groaning softly as Buck pushed him up against the wall more, one of Eddie’s hands coming to the back of his head, keeping him there.

Buck didn’t want to pull away, didn’t want this to end, it was just so good. They had to talk, he knew that, but that could definitely wait now.

Buck picked Eddie up from the ground, wrapping his legs around his waist, carrying him out into the hall once the doors opened.

Buck pulled away slightly to read the sign of which way their room was, heading down the hall to the left. Buck peppered kisses all over Eddie’s jaw and neck, sucking lightly on some exposed skin, making sure to leave a mark.

Man, this really escalated quickly.

Buck got the door open, pushing it open with his foot, walking right to the bed and laying Eddie down on top of the covers, crawling up his body, covering Eddie’s with his own.

“We still have to talk.” Eddie said, panting slightly.

“Mhm.” Buck hummed, leaning back down and kissing Eddie again, getting their rhythm back.

They would talk. Later.

\-------------------------------------

“Can we just do that every day?” Eddie asked, looking up at Buck from where his head was resting on his chest.

Buck laughed and nodded, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair gently.

“Sure, Ed’s.” He said.

“So… we’re married.” Eddie said, and Buck nodded, looking down at him. “What’s the next step here?” Buck thought for a moment.

“Well… it doesn’t really change our dynamic much… it would just… be us doing what we do every day… just… together.” Buck said. Eddie nodded a little.

“And… you’d be fine with that. With me? Christopher? Doctors’ appointments, bills, school events? All of that?” Eddie asked, and Buck nodded immediately.

“Of course I would be. Plus, Christopher is my best buddy already, so it works out.” Buck said and Eddie smiled a little.

“He called you dad the other day.” Eddie dropped and Buck stared at him.

“Did… he did?” Eddie nodded, smiling a little.

“You’re more than his best friend, Buck…” Buck smiled wide, a small chuckle escaping him.

He had never felt love like the kind he got from the Diaz family. He just… he didn’t know what to do with it. It was special.

“You two… are everything.”

Eddie smiled and moved up his body slowly, kissing him gently.

Buck was happy, content.

He had his family right here.


End file.
